Summer In Firework
by astia morichan
Summary: : Musim panas, dan kembang api yang selalu mengingatkan Sungmin pada namja yang sangat Ia cintai. Namja itu- Kyuhyun yang menciumnya ketika kembang api dinyalakan. KyuMin Yaoi


Title: Summer In Firework

Rate: T

Lenght: OneShot

Genre: Romance, angst

Disclamair: All Chara belong to God. And this fic is mine

Warning : Typo ! OOC! Boys Love!

Pair: Kyuhyun X Sungmin

Summary: Musim panas, dan kembang api yang selalu mengingatkan Sungmin pada namja yang sangat Ia cintai. Namja itu- Kyuhyun yang menciumnya ketika kembang api dinyalakan.

Song: Supercell- Utakata Hanabi

a/n: lebih enak kalian baca ini sambil denger lagu ini deh. Soalnya ceritanya juga berdasarkan lagu ini ^^ semoga suka ^^

EnJOY!

.

.

.

Musim panas. Sungmin sangat menyukai musim panas dan festifal kembang api yang selalu terjadi satu tahun sekali. Musim panas dan kembang api selalu mengingatkannya pada sahabat masa kecilnya-yang juga namja yang selalu Ia cintai. Namja itu adalah Kyuhyun. Sungmin sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi sayang takdir berkata lain membuat mereka tak dapat bersama.

'_**Seandainya kau ada disini bersamaku, Cho Kyuhyun'**_

_Flashback_

_Seorang namja manis memakai pakaian tradisional Korea- Hanbok berwarna silver yang terlihat cocok di tubuh mungilnya. Namja berparas cantik itu nampak gelisah. Sesekali mata foxynya melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya._

"_Kau kemana Kyu? Apa kau tak akan datang?" Gumam namja manis itu- Sungmin. Mata foxynya terus mencari sosok Kyuhyun diantara banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di festifal kembang api yang sudah menjadi tradisi setiap tahunnya._

"_Hah,, mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan datang" Sungmin menghela nafas panjang, sampai Ia merasakan sebuah tangan memegang bahunya._

"_Aku datang, Ming" namja itu- Kyuhyun berbisik pelan. Nafasnya menerpa tengkuk Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin geli karena hembusan nafas Kyuhyun dibelakangnya._

"_Kyunie, aku kira kau tak akan datang" Sungmin membalikan badammya dan mulai mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Sungguh pemandangan yang menggemaskan._

"_Aku sudah berjanji pada mu, Ming. Sudah pasti aku datang" Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambut Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin sedikit kesal karena Kyuhyun membuat rambutnya sedikit berantakan._

"_Kajja, kita bersenang-senang disini" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin agar mengikutinya. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia dan mengkuti Kyuhyun dari belakang._

_Terlihat banyak sekali stand permainan dan jajanan di sepanjang jalan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mencoba satu persatu permainan yang ada disana. Kyuhyun selalu bisa memenangkan permainan, hingga membuat banyak orang yang ada di stand permainan iri melihat keahlian Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selalu tertawa bahagia ketika mereka dapat membuat yang lainnya iri. Sungguh ini adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan._

"_Kyunnie sebentar lagi kembang api akan di segara dinyalakan. Ayo kita kesana" Sungmin dengan semangat menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk segera sampai di tempat di nyalakan kembang api. Baru saja mereka melangkah, terdengar suara yang menggelegar di sekitar mereka._

_**Byaarrr**_

_**Doorrrr**_

_Bunyi itu terdengar dengan terlihatnya percikan percikan api berwarna warni yang menghiasi langit malam Kota Seoul. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan refleks menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka melihat keatas langit dan mulai terkagum-kagum melihat banyaknya kembang api yang menghiasi langit._

"_Indah sekali yah, Ming" Kyuhyun masih memandangi langit, melihat takjud kembang api yang masih saja hadir menghiasi langit malam. Sementara Sungmin, mata foxynya hanya memandangi wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum menatap langit._

'_**Aku mencintai namja Cho ini'**_

"_Kenapa kau memandangiku, Ming? Terpesona padaku, eoh?" Suara bariton Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin._

"_Ya, aku terpesona padamu Kyu. Aku mencintaimu Kyu" Kyuhyun terdiam setelah mendengar pengakuan Sungmin. Namja manis itu gugup, sehingga Sungmin hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia takut jika Kyuhyun akan menjauh darinya._

"_A-Ah, Lu-Lupakan saja, A-Aku hanya bercanda" Dengan gugurp Sungmin mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata obsidian Kyuhyun yang selalu membuatnya terhipnotis._

"_Aku harap kau tidak bercanda Ming. Karna aku juga mencintaimu Lee Sungmin" Sungmin tercegang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Debaran jantungnya berpacu dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Apalagi ketika Kyuhyun semakin memperempit jaraknya dengan Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur menyentuh pipi chubby Sungmin yang sudah pasti memerah sempurna._

"_Saranghaeyo Lee Sungmin" Dan kini bibir Kyuhyun sudah menempel di bibir plum Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghisapnya pelan seperti permen yang Ia sukai. Kyuhyun melumat pelan bibir bawah Sungmin, seakan takut jika Sungmin tidak menyukai ciumannya._

"_Mmhh..." Sungmin mengerang tertahan akibat ciuman Kyuhyun yang seakan membuat melayang. Sungmin mencengkram bagian hanbok depan Kyuhyun, ketika namja tampan itu semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kini kembang api di langit malam kota Seoul menjadi saksi atas cinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin._

"_hahh.. hahh" Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sungmin. Mata obsidian Kyuhyun kembali membuat mata foxy Sungmin terjerat karena pesonannya._

"_Apa kau menyukai ciumanku, hm?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil mengecup pipi Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun._

"_Baiklah, nanti aku akan sering menciummu chagi. Tapi sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Eomma mu pasti sudah sangat khawatir" Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Sungmin erat seolah Ia tak ingin melepasnya. _

"_Oh iya, Kyunie tunggu, aku ingin beli itu" Sungmin menunjuk seorang penjual permen kapas yang ada di sebrang jalan._

"_Baiklah, kau tunggu disini chagi. Aku akan membelikannya untuk mu" Sungmin mengangguk tanda setuju. Ia tidak tahu jika nasib buruk akan terjadi. _

_Kyuhyun mulai mulai menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat ke arah kanan dimana sebuah truk berjalan dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Dan-_

_**Brrukkk**_

_Tubuh Kyuhyun terpental beberapa meter akibat tabrakan truk itu, dan truk sialan itu kabur dengan tidak bertanggung jawab setelah menabrak Kyuhyun._

_Sungmin diam membatu menyaksikan kejadian itu. Seolah tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Selang beberapa detik Sungmin segera tersadar dan mulai berlari beberapa meter ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini terkapar tak berdaya. Darah segar terlihat dari pelipis Kyuhyun dan semua tubuh Kyuhyun sekarang sudah bersimbahan darah berwarna merah pekat. Sungmin jatuh terduduk, air matanya mengalir begitu saja._

"_hikkkss,, Kyuuuu,,, bangunnn,,, hiksss jangannh tinggalkanh aku,, hikss, Kyuniiee,," Sungmmin terisak, bahunya bergetar hebat. Tangannya mengahpus darah yang terus saja mengalir dari pelipis Kyuhyun._

"_Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin. Ma-maaf a-aku... Tak sempat membelikanmu permen kapas itu.." kalimat panjang yang lambat itu keluar dengan sangat pelan dari mulut Kyuhyun. Setelah ucapannya selesai, kini mata obsidian yang selalu menghipnotis seorang Lee Sungmin sejak kecil menutup sempurna._

"_Kyuuu ! Yaaa! Cho Kyuhyun! Bangun ! jangan tutup matamu ! bangun aku mohon bangun! Bertahan demi aku Kyu. Sebentar lagi ambulance akan datang. Kyuuu bangunnnnnn!" Sungmin berteriak histeris, Ia berharap jika Ia terus berteriak Kyuhyun tidak akan tertidur. Ia akan tetap membuka matanya. Orang-orang yang mengelilingi Sungmin hanya bisa menatap iba namja manis itu._

_**Ckittttttt**_

_Suara rem mobil terdengar, dan keliuar lah 3 orang laki-laki memakai pakain putih dengan rtandu di tangan mereka. Mereka mendekat ke arah Sungmin._

"_Hikksss,, Tolonggg,,, aku mohon selamatkan Kyuhyunn !" Sungmin menatap salah satu namja dari tim medis itu yang mulai memeriksa Kyuhyun. Namja itu mulai menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Dan-_

"_Maaf, dia tidak sempat tertolong" kalimat itu seolah membuat Sungmin tersambar petih. Hatinya hancur. Seandainya Ia tidak meminta permen kapas itu, Kyuhyun pasti akan ada disisinya. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Sungguh jika bisa Sungmin ingin mengulang waktu, agar Kyuhyun selalu disisinya._

_**Flashback Off**_

Sejak kehilangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin seperti mati. Hatinya seolah hilang. Sungmin sudah sangat sering ingin melakukan bunuh diri agar Ia bisa bersama Kyuhyun di surga sana. Tapi Sungjin dan Eommanya selalu bisa menghalangi tindakan Sungmin. Akhirnya Sungmin tidak pernah tertawa lagi, kecuali ketika musim panas datang dan Ia melihat kembang api di atas langit. Sungmin akan tersenyum mengingat festifal kembang apinya bersama Kyuhyun. Namja yang sangat Ia cintai sampai sekarang dan selamanya.

**FIN**

**Oke jangan timpuk saya chingu kalo akhirnya sad ending ;_; semoga feelnya dapet yah chingu :'(**

**Oh iya, maaf ini FF pendek juga :'(**

**Dan aku lupa mau lanjutin ff series ku yang mana? Ada saran? Ada yang mau pilihin FF mana yang mau aku lanjut?**

**Mind To Review**

**Astia_Morichan**


End file.
